This invention relates to a field marker for mounting on an agriculture implement to generate a marked line on the ground indicative of the path of the implement.
Field markers are commonly used on farming implements to score a mark outward from one side of an implement when making an operating pass so that the mark may act as a directional guide to the operator on a subsequent pass. Folding field markers are also common so that long arms may be compactly folded inward to the implement for more compact transportation between operating locations.
An example of a folding field marker is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,525, issuing to Haukass, which shows a bi-fold field marker having a device which automatically folds the outer arm to lie along the inner arm when an actuator acts on the inner arm to fold it inward to the implement on which it is mounted. This particular field marker is also exemplary of the incorporation of a breakaway device which allows the arm to fold rearwardly when it encounters an obstacle. The spring of this breakaway device includes a spring serving two functions, one being to provide resetting force for the break action provided by a cradle, the other being to serve as a down force biasing means. The spring provides bias to relieve some of the weight of the marker arm to vary the downward force with which the end of the marker scores the ground. The spring of the Haukaas patent, depending on soil hardness or other variables, can be difficult to adjust to give the most desirable combination of resetting force and down force. It is known that the design disclosed in the Haukaas patent is often manufactured with a shear pin to retain the marker in the field position and which must be replaced after a breakaway action occurs; otherwise the resetting spring is not able to return and maintain the arm in the operating position.
The Haukaas design has a mount structure with two members connected by a horizontal pivot to allow the outer end of the marker arm vertical movement relative to the implement over uneven ground. An additional member, a cradle, is provided with a vertical joint to allow a breakaway action.